1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas insulated switchgear and more particularly, to a gas insulated switchgear implementing a switch using a perpendicular movement of one axis.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a Gas Insulated Switchgear (GIS) corresponds to a switch device shutting off a current when a fault current is generated. The GIS embeds a circuit breaker, a disconnecting switch, a ground switch, a current transformer and a busbar and so on in a grounded metal tank and charges an SF6 gas having a good characteristic of insulation and extinction. The GIS has advantages such as a substation minimization, a safety and reliability improvement, an operation and maintenance easiness, an environment suitability. The GIS is categorized into a two phase switch and a three phase switch and the two phase switch has been developed due to an easiness, a safeness and a small space.